


Both is Good

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [7]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the wedding? Lena and Stef one shot about their wedding night. Romantic and smutty smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both is Good

**Author's Note:**

> The title has little to do with the anon question that inspired it. In wondering which kind of love making happened during their wedding night, lifesizehysteria and I agreed on both intense and tender. So the title was inspired by her gif suggestion.
> 
> It turns out to be a bit of a sequel to another one shot, Symbols and Rituals, about the night before their wedding. You don’t need to read it but there is a small reference to that fic. So they’re definitely part of the same head-canon. Thanks to lifesizehysteria for her help with beta, plot and just all around adamsfoster talk.

Stef and Lena couldn’t believe how sweet their kids were being. Mariana had just dedicated “Same Love” to them on the day of their wedding. She’d even taken off her nose ring for them. They appreciated the gesture not just by her but by the rest of their kids. Reluctantly, one by one, they’d dragged even the newest members of their family out to the dance floor. It was amazing having their family dancing together. Their marriage was certainly about the two of them but it was also about their kids, their family. Yet, even in the midst of this, the couple managed to come back together sometime during the song, their faces forming the biggest smiles either had ever seen. Their bodies came together, swaying in joy, finally proving their union was as real and legitimate as any.

When the music came to an end, Stef and Lena did not notice. That is until Sharon got up to the mike, “Ok, it’s time for the first dance.” In response to the puzzled looks, Sharon added, “Well, I know we just had a beautiful family dance, but I think our brides deserve a solo dance as well. You make us believe in love.” Sharon herself had picked “Our Love is Here to Stay” by Billie Holiday, figuring this couple needed an old classy standby.

The impromptu setup had left a very confused couple. Stef hadn’t expected this at all. In truth, till yesterday, she hadn’t given the traditions much thought. She’d been so afraid of this, exposing herself to so many people, judgment in their eyes. In one day, thanks to Lena, she’d realized that facing these fears was the best way to finally fully accept herself. So now, without hesitation, she took Lena’s hand. She’d been at many weddings and she knew what this entailed. She walked right up to the middle of the dance floor and turned to face her brand new wife.

Lena had not expected this either, but she had wanted it desperately. She’d craved this moment, to show off her love, to be the center of attention at her own wedding. And she silently thanked Sharon for making it happen. Without thinking, they both held each other. No one would lead on this night. Their hands resting on one another’s back.

Their light movements soon gave way to conversation. The loudness of the music afforded them some privacy. “You look beautiful,” Stef regarded her wife’s eyes.

“So do you, and for the record, I never objected to your outfit.” Lena wanted to clear the air about a few things.

Stef sighed, smiling, knowing her mother was the only person who had really cared about that, “I know.”

“I just wanted to wear a dress for myself, but I want my little free spirit to do as she wishes.” Lena’s reference recalled her earlier words about Stef being a piece of work. “And you look amazingly beautiful.”

“I know we talked a lot last night and we cleared up some things, but I want to tell you, here, now that it is done, that I am thrilled to be your wife.”

The newness of the words reverberated throughout her body. Lena had to echo, “And I am thrilled to your wife.” They held each other tighter for a second. “No regrets then?” Lena needed to make sure.

Stef laughed, “Not a single one.” Then she remembered, “Well, maybe one...” Lena frowned in worry before Stef finished her thought, “Not having done it sooner.”

Relief showed on the taller woman’s face, “Oh Stef, you scared me.”

“I am sorry baby.” And the term of endearment melted Lena’s already soft and gooey insides. Lena dropped her arms down to Stef’s waist, to pull her closer. Stef reached up around her neck and held her gently. Their bodies pressed snugly as they swayed to the music. It was an intimate moment that might have made Stef uncomfortable before, but not anymore. On this night, neither woman would register anyone’s needs but their own. Focused on each other, they soon began to give in to their desires. Stef could feel Lena’s thighs on her own, her breasts pressing tightly against her.

And Lena was feeling each movement as well, “I meant it when I said you looked beautiful.” She whispered in Stef’s ear. She continued in a huskier tone, “Your ass in those pants has been driving me crazy for hours.”

Stef trembled with the thought, “I am glad because you, my love, have been torturing me in that dress all night. The off white color of your dress makes your skin so tempting, like caramel. When you took me in the bathroom and started unbuttoning my shirt, I thought you were going to start… something. I couldn’t believe that you’d take me with so many people in the house.”

“Oh Stef, now you make me wish I had.” Lena pulled back to watch her wife’s eyes reflect all the sparkles from the candles surrounding them.

“You were so quick with the buttons,” Stef remarked with a wink.

“I’ve had a lot of practice with ladies’ shirts.” Lena teased.

Stef feigned offense, “Don’t brag to me about your womanizing ways on our wedding night.”

Lena was having too much fun, this time she chose to squeeze lightly near Stef’s very tempting ass. “It’s not our wedding night yet, and there won’t be bragging, just showing.”

“Hmm, who knows? I think your outfit is way more accessible.” Stef looked down Lena’s long form, pretending to admire the long gown.

Lena needed a distraction from her growing needs, so she switched places, now Stef took Lena by the waist while Lena rested her hands on Stef’s shoulders. She played with the lapels of her crispy white shirt, “I’ve always loved your shirts.” They looked into each other’s eyes as they’d done a million times, but now with a new intention. Things had changed. “I’ve always loved all of you. And I always will.”

“Lena, you’re perfect for me.” Stef was about to lean in for a kiss, when the clapping began. Apparently, the song had ended.

Stef took the opportunity to shout out, “Enough with traditions, everyone come and dance.” And so everyone did and the DJ played a dance song. The timing could not have been better. Stef and Lena needed a little space from each other, the fast beat gave them a chance to burn off some of the energy that had been growing between them.

“I think you’re trying to seduce me,” Stef leaned in close to Lena.

“I have to try? On my wedding night?” Lena chuckled. “Really Stef?” The shorter woman twirled her wife around and Lena finished with the dorkiest flare one could imagine. Nothing could have warmed Stef’s heart more than that. Lena was such a charmer.

As the minutes ticked by, there wasn’t a moment that evening that Stef wasn’t near Lena. They were holding hands for most of the night, even while sharing the same piece of their wedding cake. Their love was contagious and no one wanted to leave the celebration. Everyone was dancing or talking. After witnessing this beautiful union, they all wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as possible. Slowly though, people began to go home.

Sharon was the one who noticed the brides were on edge. She sensed that they were longing for some privacy and she knew that the noise from the party might give them exactly that.

“We should have rented a hotel tonight.” Lena thought her parents would have paid for that gladly, if she’d asked.

“No, honey, we spent so much money.” Stef could see that answer didn’t please Lena, “Besides, I want to begin our new life here, in our home.”

Sharon interrupted the conversation, “it’s mostly just the kids now, family, why don’t you guys go ahead and take some time alone.”

Stef wasn’t having any of that, “No, mom, we have to clean up, we can’t just leave.”

Sharon smiled at her stubborn daughter, noticing the eager look on Lena’s face. “No one will know, and I’ll make sure the kids stay downstairs for a while, they’ll help me clean up a bit and then we’ll watch some movie downstairs. I brought lots of ice cream and snacks. Please don’t worry. Even Lena’s parents have left.”

Stef knew the kids would be super excited to stay up late, so reluctantly she agreed. She wanted Lena to herself. “Ok, she agreed,” watching as the kids danced around taking advantage of the DJ, shouting out requests.

She took Lena by the hand and led her upstairs. “I feel like I should carry you over the threshold or something.” Stef knew Lena liked traditions.

“Oh honey, no, I know you’re strong, but that’s a bit much.” Lena might as well have issued a challenge. As soon as they reached their bedroom door, Stef took Lena in her arms and picked her up with surprising strength, “Stef, no, oh my god. Your wound!” Lena shouted in horror but also with laughter because Stef was taking her right through their door with ease.

“My dear, you are very light and I am a fit officer of the law.” Stef kidded, with a very serious tone, as she carried her right onto the bed. As soon as she saw Lena in that outfit on their bed, Stef’s imagination caught on fire. She turned around, locked the door, and turned off the light. Their bedroom faced the front yard, and if they were quiet, they’d have as much as privacy as they needed.

Lena could sense the change in Stef, and her body quivered in anticipation. This was her favorite Stef. The Stef who knew and took who and what she wanted. “Turn on the little light,” she commanded.

Stef didn’t hesitate to do as she was told. She then leaned over the bed and quickly discarded Lena’s white heels. She kicked off her own shoes and promptly knelt before Lena on their bed. “You are amazing,” she moaned as she led Lena in a frenzied kiss. “You’ve been driving me crazy all day with this dress.” Stef ran her hands down the rich fabric and back up again to Lena’s thick curls. “Your hair, your smell.” Stef struggled to find flesh around the necklace which adorned Lena’s neck, determined to find the source of the sweetest imaginable scent. “You make the most beautiful bride, and I am blessed to call you mine.”

“Stef, I really can’t wait much longer.” Lena moaned as Stef began to suck on her neck.

“Baby, let me show you.” Stef pulled the dress up, grateful that it and the slip were easy to pile up above Lena’s waist. Her last barrier was Lena’s underwear. When her hand reached the warm spot that had been beckoning her for hours, she was shocked at how wet Lena was. Her underwear was more than damp and she wondered how long this had been the case. “Baby you are so wet, how long?”

Lena moaned, feeling stef rubbing her roughly through the fabric. The coarse texture of the lingerie created the most exquisite friction. “All night, it’s why I haven’t wanted to sit down much,” Lena admitted between quiet moans. It was all the encouragement Stef needed as she made quick work of the garment and went right back to her task. This time her fingertips encountered the pure silky slickness of her wife. She stroked her thoroughly, coating all her fingers with Lena. Lena moaned loudly when Stef chose to press her clit with the base of her palm. Worried about the noise, Stef silenced her with a deep kiss, her tongue probing deeply.

“Tell me how it feels,” she commanded in hushed tones.

“Like it’s the first time,” Lena admitted, not really knowing how else to explain the overwhelming sensations. So she kissed Stef again, encouraging her, moving her hips wantonly against her hand. Lena could feel her clit, hard and slick, the pleasure was building inside her. Suddenly, Stef slipped two fingers inside with ease, surprising and pleasing Lena at once. Her wetness eased matters for Stef, who now plunged deeply into her. “Fuck, Stef, fuck me harder.”

“Yes, baby, I am going to fuck you all night,” Stef pulled back to watch her hand inside the creamy fabric of Lena’s dress against the dark skin of her wife’s thighs. She loved being inside Lena, she was so warm and tight and so responsive. Her body was coming off the mattress each time Stef’s hand pulled back, and it pushed against her each time she pumped back in. She slipped a third finger in, using the weight of her body to push into Lena. She stayed there, deeply inside Lena, admiring the pleasure etched on her lover’s face. Lena’s full lips made a perfect o, while her eyes opened wide with the depth of the thrust.

“Stay there, you know how much I love that.” And she did, feeling Stef all around and inside her was the most intimate feeling in the world. “You belong to me.”

“I always have Lena.” She slowly began her movements again. This woman was everything and right now, Stef was going to fulfill tonight’s promise. She sped up her motions and reached up with her thumb to find Lena’s awaiting clit. She circled it a few times before settling on just pushing against it to the rhythm of her fucking. She knew she’d have to keep Lena quiet, so she bent down to kiss her again. Stef experienced Lena’s pleasure like an actual taste delivered through each kiss. Each pump of her hand brought a quiver in her wife’s body. “You gonna come for me baby?” Lena could only nod in response. “Give yourself to me, you’re mine too,” Stef pleaded as Lena moaned, “Yes” over and over into Stef’s lips. Finally, Lena jerked up against her, matching the tempo of Stef’s thrusting. Eventually, Lena motions stopped and her moans got quieter.

“Lena, thank god the music is still going. You got loud.” Stef spoke slightly out of breath, slipping her fingers out.

Lena gasped and waited a bit before responding, catching her breath. “Stef, you knew what you were doing to me and how good it felt.” They kissed again, tongues crashing against each other.

While Lena’s immediate needs were met, Stef was barely getting started. Lena could feel her moving above her with increasing urgency. “You need something?” Lena teased.

“Only you,” Stef smiled smugly, “now that I have proved that I could get you first…”

Lena interrupted, “You took advantage of special circumstances. I still have skills to show you.”

“What are you waiting for?” Stef melted in anticipation of what her wife had in mind.

Without hesitation, Lena flipped Stef on her back, then turned her over, ass in the air. “You’ve tortured me all night with this. I don’t know how you got such a generous butt.” Lena sat on the backs of Stef’s thighs and rubbed her hands over the white pants. Stef in pants was an amazing sight. That’s why Lena had always admired her in her uniform. Giving in to temptation, Lena laid herself on top of Stef, and rubbed her pussy on Stef’s ass. She was still wearing her wedding dress and could feel the fabric and Stef’s butt rubbing on her clit. “It’s so round Stef, and it’s all mine.” She ground down and Stef rubbed back against her.

Lena soon grew hungrier and pulled back. She slipped her hands under Stef and unbuttoned her pants. Stef assisted by lifting up her hips while Lena pulled her pants and panties right off her. Her efforts yielded a mostly naked Stef. She couldn’t keep her hands off Stef and began caressing again, this time squeezing and kneading her now bare ass. She didn’t know why, but this what she needed for now. She ran her finger down Stef’s crack, into her pussy. Stef was very wet, very ready. Lena figured that it had been Stef’s long suppression of her sexuality that kept her quiet during sex. She wasn’t ever loud and considering the number of kids in the house, it was a very good thing. She pulled Stef up onto her hands and knees and pushed one finger inside. Stef quickly responded by pushing back onto Lena. They built a hard and fast rhythm while Lena’s eyes feasted on the round flesh in front of her.

Lena could tell Stef was close but needed more, so she moved her over onto her back, pulling out quickly. She moved to kneel between Stef’s legs and parted her thighs with her hands. She was surprised to see the look of need on Stef’s face, who was licking her dry lips and wiping her face with the back of her hand. When Lena didn’t move, Stef finally demanded “Lena, stop looking at me, I need you.”

Lena understood perfectly and dove into Stef, the first marital taste of her wife awaited. She hooked immediately on Stef’s clit and sucked on it. Stef responded immediately, “Yes just like that, don’t stop.” Lena didn’t reply and merely did as she was told. She sucked and licked, leading to Stef quickly succumbing to her pleasure. A quiet grunt broke the silence as the grip of Stef’s orgasm took over. Immediately, Lena could feel Stef’s thighs trembling in the aftershocks of her desire. Not long after, Lena climbed back up to Stef, who took her in arms and just held her.

After catching her breath, Stef questioned quietly, “Like the first time, eh?”

“Yeah.” Lena whispered playing with the lapels of Stef’s shirt again.

“How so?” Stef questioned placing a tender kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Lena shrugged, “I don’t know. Since last night, I’ve felt really close to you. It’s something different. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Maybe, it’s all the stuff I’ve let go of in the past day.” Stef recalled the hard work of admitting her internalized homophobia.

“Maybe, maybe it’s also me admitting to things I’ve never told you.” Lena didn’t want to lay all the blame at Stef’s feet.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Now, finally they could discuss this.

“I wish I had, I wish we’d had this earlier.” She looked up into Stef’s hazel gaze. The light of their night side table was the only illumination in the room. “I didn’t think we could have this. I didn’t think you’d agree.”

Stef sighed, “You are right in that I wouldn’t have agreed at first. But you have a way of pushing me into what needs to be done. And this time, I am so glad you did. I love this. I have never felt our commitment as true and as deep as I do now.” Stef breathed Lena in deeply. “I felt proud to show my love to everyone and to know that it was returned.”

Stef was never this open and sappy, and Lena knew that this was perhaps the key to why they were so close on this day. “Stef you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world.” Lena buried herself deeper into Stef, “It’s such a cliché.”

Stef kissed her forehead again, “It’s mutual baby. Having our families here meant so much to me, even if dad wasn’t here.”

Lena chose not to dwell on the obviously hurtful absence, “We have a lot of people who love us, we are lucky.” Then recalling another event, she changed the subject, “I can’t believe we got the rings mixed up.”

“I think it was Jude that messed up, bless him. I am glad he was there and that we are going to adopt them both.” Stef was thrilled her family was growing.

“Let me see your ring,” Lena reached for Stef’s hand and put hers next to it. The contrast in their skin colors was the least controversial of the differences between them, but it also illustrated their differences quite clearly. “They’re beautiful,” Lena’s voice trembled with emotion.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stef noticed the change immediately.

Lena admitted, “I never thought we’d be married. Even yesterday I began to doubt this would happen.”

“That’s my fault, I am sorry. I didn’t think this was actually possible. I thought it would be a cheap copy, and that it would only illustrate how different gay people are. But that wasn’t the case, it was truer than anything I’ve ever done. Marrying you was a dream come true, a dream I never knew I had. You are my true love, and now it’s sealed, by law, by friends, by family and by the strength in our vows.”

Lena shook her head, still wondering, “We’re so different, Stef.”

Stef laughed, “Yep, we are. But we have important things in common.” She remembered the things they’d long ago agreed on, “We love our families, we love children, we serve the public and we believe in commitment and truth. The rest are just details.”

Lena knew the list well, knew the work it had taken to agree on. “It’s hardly been details Stef.”

Stef nodded, “No, not at times, but we’ve always gotten through things and we’ve learned from each other.”

Lena responded with a quick peck of her love’s lips, “I love that you are not like me. You challenge me.”

“You mean frustrate.” Stef countered.

“I mean challenge.” Lena kissed Stef again, tenderly this time, a gentle meeting of lips.

Stef responded, holding Lena even tighter, “They say good relationships need a little ying and yang.”

“Well we’ve certainly got that going for us and right now,” Lena pecked Stef’s lips once more. “And I’d like us to take off our ying and yangness.” She motioned towards her dress and Stef’s shirt.

Stef quickly sat up and reached for her buttons but was stopped by a slender finger. “Let me.” Lena whispered. This time, she didn’t make quick work of the buttons. First she touched Stef’s necklace. “You didn’t wear it,” Lena meant the necklace Stef always wore when she wasn’t sleeping. The gift she’d given Stef on their first anniversary. Shortly after they’d moved in, Lena wanted to give Stef something that would signify their relationship. The small silver and gold hearts made perfect sense, given how big their differences had seemed then.

“I wanted something special today, this is my grandma’s. My dad’s mom. Since…” Stef couldn’t finish.

“Your dad couldn’t be here.” Lena finished for her.

“Plus, we were getting these rings today, I wanted the rings to have their day. Necklace comes back on tomorrow.” Stef smiled.

“And the bracelets you got us. Don’t forget those.” Lena smiled, wondering how much commitment jewelry they could get away with wearing. “I am happy to be rid of the ring on my right hand.”

“I am sorry.” Stef was genuinely sorry for making them wait.

“No, never be sorry, they meant so much for so long, this happened when it needed to.” And with that Lena continued with the buttons, each time she reached for a button, she let her fingers graze the soft skin beneath. When she was done with all the buttons, she looked up into Stef’s eyes, tenderly peeling the shirt off her shoulders. All that remained was her bra. Lena reached behind Stef and with one hand, undid the hooks that bound her and let the contents spill out of their confinement.

“No fair now,” Stef spoke, naked and open. “You’re still all dressed up.”

“Nope, my panties are off,” Lena winked.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing this,” Stef reached behind Lena’s neck and tried to unhook the humongous piece that passed for a necklace.

“I believe it’s poked me a few times this evening.” Lena turned around and let Stef examine the clasp more closely. Stef made quick work of it and gently laid it down on the night side table. “Now this dress feels like a puzzle.”

“I would never have gotten it on without Mariana’s help.” Lena admitted.

“Well, I am not calling her in here to help with this.” Stef laughed as she slowly gained the upper hand on all the different clasps and zippers. “I am glad I already ravaged you tonight. Otherwise, I might be ripping this off in desperation.”

“Don’t even, I am saving this dress,” Lena threatened.

Stef was joking, she knew Lena was going to keep many mementos from this evening. She managed the last clasp and was able to pull the dress down and then off Lena. Stef got off the bed and placed the gown gently on a chair. Lena’s bra was the last remaining barrier on a night in which both knew, nothing stood between them. And soon, nothing did.

Stef settled next to Lena, letting her hands wonder up and down Lena’s arms and chest. She loved her skin and its rich color. She pulled Lena to her and they met in a naked kiss, every inch of their bodies pressed against the other. They’d seen each other naked many times, there was no instant spark at the sight of flesh anymore. The familiarity between them had long ago changed that. This night, the spark came from the hearts, souls and their endless commitment. They kissed again and again, wrapped up together, soft sighs reminding them that they were indeed two separate people.

“Lena you feel so good,” Stef finally broke the silence.

Lena sighed, “Sweetheart, there aren’t words in the world to tell you how you feel.” So she settled on kissing her wife. Even in her head, the word sounded amazing, wife. Lena was floating on a sea of Stef. Stef in her heart, in her soul, in her body. “I love you.”

Stef stopped and looked at her love. “I love you.” And it seemed as if she always had. This day had reminded her of the million ways in which she’d loved Lena Adams. And tonight, she was trying to show her with everything in her that they belonged together, always.

Stef reached down between their bodies without a burning need to bring orgasm. It was merely an extension of what they’d been doing for a while now. They’d been making love and Stef needed the intimacy her body demanded. She touched Lena tenderly, kissing her everywhere. She needed to drown in this woman who had given her everything. She’d tasted her so many times before, but somehow her skin was sweeter, more exquisite. When her mouth reached Lena’s nipple, she’d felt the sensation in her own breast. She traced her lips back up to Lena, wanting to see her eyes. Then, Lena reached between them and started stroking Stef. As their breaths became one, their fingers stroked without urgency. They felt the same pleasure from giving and receiving. Their bodies were slowly grinding against each other. Their passion was escalating until finally, they weren’t sure who started falling first, but the other quickly followed.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, each newly christened Mrs. Adams Foster.


End file.
